Lover Fallen
by RoseyFox
Summary: Blay's had a hard time since Lash reject him. But will his life be throw into more of a tail spin when he meets a run away vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Lover Fallen

Rainy nights in Caldwell always had seemed strange. Not that they're unusually, during the summer it rained at least once a week. They're strange because strange things always seem to happen on rainy nights.

Everyone does strange things on rainy nights as well. People seem to go to places they never would have gone before. Or they talk to people they normally would have never spoke to. Yeah this rainy night wasn't any different.

We normally never would went into the drug store even though we pass it at least ten times during the night of patrol. I don't know what made the three of us go into that store. I still to this day don't know why we entered that store.

Qhuinn stopped and stared at the neon sign. "Mhhh I could go for a Reese's." He said heading inside the store. John and Blay shrugged at each other but followed him inside. A chime rang out to alert someone we were there.

A red head bounced out of one the aisles to greet us. "Welcome to CVS gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked approaching us. Her name tag read Skylar. "No we're fine." Qhuinn replied leading us away from her.

Whatever perfume she was wearing smelt wonderful, it reminded the boys of a spring evening. He took us down to the candy. "What's up you never like candy that much before." Blay said as Qhuinn picked up a bag of mixed Reese's peanut butter cups. He shrugged. "Don't know just felt like some chocolate." He replied.

John grabbed a bag of M&M. _"Just go with it." _John signed with one hand. Blay sighed and rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag of York patties. They made their ways to the register where Skylar stood, she seemed to be fixing a machine.

Qhuinn watched her carefully as she leaned into the machine taking something out. "What happened?" Blay asked making her jump. She looked up startled. Qhuinn shot him a look. "Oh nothing, it's just pass nine and I have to shut the photo down and clean the machine." She replied putting down the piece.

She was very soft spoken. She walked over to the register. "Ready to check out?" She asked smiling at them. "Yup." Qhuinn replied. They piled the bags on the small counter. She scanned it all and asked. "Do you have an Extra Care Card?"

"A what?" Qhuinn asked raising an eyebrow. "A store card." She replied scanning a red card she had in her hands. "What does it do? "He asked taking it form her. "It can save you money. It saved you two bucks today." She said taking it back. "Can we have it? 'He asked with a grin.

"Yes just fill out this form and return it." She said handing him a form. He took it and put it in our bag. "You own me five fifty." She said holding her hand out. He handed her a twenty and she gave him his change. "How late are you open?" He asked as they walked towards the door. She walked on the other side of the counter.

"Until ten. Then we open again at 8." She replied. "Jeez ten that's so early." Qhuinn snorted. "For you, it's the latest drug store in the area." She replied crossing her arms. They headed back into the rain. Rainy nights were usually slow.

Lessers didn't like the rain much for some reason. Qhuinn and John took the west side of the lower Caldwell and Blay took east. The Lessers had spread out more and began hiding in residential areas. Their numbers were diminishing so they were becoming more lethal and despaired.

Even with the rain the scent of baby powder hang heavy in the air. Blay followed though the park. An injured slayer sat on a swing sewing himself up. Blay slowly made his way up. He took the lesser by surprise. Blay got a few good blows in until the lesser pulled out a gun. He fired two shots both missed Blay. He headed for the cover of the woods.

They began scrap in the woods. Blay stumbled on to a concrete path the lead back to the park. The lesser didn't seem to be following him anymore. He knew had had to hit the fucker at least once. Thing was the lesser had good aim. He looked down at his stomach wound. The area around the wound was a dark red. He was bleeding. "Damn it!" He cursed.

He sat down and flipped open his phone. He hit speed dial. "Yeah,….Blay I need a pick up. I'm at the park." Blay said "Damn!" Blay growled hanging up and dodging another shot. He whipped out his gun and fired off a few shots.

The slayer dodged to the ground. Blay had gotten a head shot. He crawled his way over to the slayer and collapsed beside him. He heard a grasp and looked over his shoulder to see the girl from CVS. She looked pale as her eyes scanned the bloody mess. Blay version began to blur and darken. He passed out in the heavy rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blay was woken up by the sound of beeping. He recognized the beeps it was attached to a machine. He turned his head to see a stack of machine one read his blood pressure another his oxygen level. He had a oxygen mask to his face.

He had tubes in his arms filled with clear fluid. He heard soft breathing. He turned his head to the left to see his brothers. John and Qhuinn were in chairs asleep. He tried to sit up just setting the machines off. This woke John up. A nurse began to run in. "He pulled off the oxygen mask. "I'm fine, just trying to sit up." Blay breathed.

"Careful don't push yourself." The nurse said assisting him. 'You really scared us buddy.' John signed. "How did I get here?" He asked. "A sweet girl brought you in. Practical carrying you." The nurse said checking the machines. "Who was she?" Blay asked. "Don't know, she didn't leave a name. Just said she was a good Samaritan." The nurse said heading out.

John nodded and signed. _"Yes that's all. The cameras barely got a picture of her. But she obviously had to be a vampire.' _"How long have I been out?" He asked. "A couple of hours. It's about mid-morning." John replied. "Did you get the lesser?" He asked. John nodded patting his buddy on the shoulder. "_Yeah we got him you'll be happy to know you got him worst than he got you." _

Blay smiled and leaned back into the pillows. '_What was her name? Jeez it was such an odd name._' Blay thought trying to rattle his brain for the name. "It was the girl form the CVS." Blay muttered. "_You think she's one of us?" _John asked raising an eyebrow.

"She has to be. How else would she knows where this place was?" Blay said staring back at his buddy. "_I don't like the look in your eyes. What are you gonna do?" _John asked with a serious expression on his face. "Nothing, John. Nothing at all." Blay lied. '_The least I could do is thank her._' Blay thought.

With in hours Blay was able to go back home. He was given a warm welcome. "She sounds like an odd female." V said as Blay explained the story again. "Maybe she just didn't want to be bothered." Butch said sipping his scotch. "Neither way, she did a good deed and saved you." Rhage said. "Not that he would have lived anyways." Qhuinn retorted.

"I don't know it was raining yesterday. He could have lost a lot of blood and body heat by the time we reached him." Jane said walking up. "Okay let's hear what you think. You can probably get into her head maybe then we can." Rhage said. "The nurse said she stayed there until a member of his family was contracted. Once it was confirmed they were coming she left without leaving a name. I don't think she didn't want to be bother but didn't want to be in a emotional situation where she didn't belong." Jane explained.

The guys seemed a little dumbfounded. "You know nothing about the female brain." Jane said shaking her head. "Blay I know it's one and a million chance but find the girl and thank her. She would probably appreciate it." Jane said taking V away when she left.

"Thank her? How are you going find her? You don't even know the girl. I mean you can't even remember her name." Qhuinn said. "_You're endanger of sounding jealous." _John pointed out. "Shut up." Qhuinn snapped. "No but I do remember her job and her face. It's a start." Blay said heading off to his room.

" You got him going on a wild goose chase. He'll never find her." Qhuinn said. "_You have no faith do you? He'll find her." _John retorted.

Sky checked the clock as she entered the building. She was a little earlier but that never hurt. The steel door slammed behind her and it went pitch black. That didn't bother her though she had perfect eyesight. She find the switch and flicked on the lights.

The stage light up with the base lights. Sky made her way back to black room and turned on the over head stage lights and dimly light the house lights. "And we're good to go." She said making her way back to the stage. She took a deep breath and released it. She loved the theatre, she had sacrificed so much to be here but it was all worth it to her.

She could voices and laughter as more of her motley crew showed up. "Greeting!" She shouted turning to face them with a huge smile on her face. They were so close to their goal, just a few months they would have their own exclusive chapter.

As each night passed Blay stopped into that CVS. But each time he was disappointed each time. For the whole week he was meet by a different face. Most of the time it a was a guy. They weren't bad looking guys, for humans. But he was on a mission, he need to find this female,…this girl.

_"You can't give up you'll find her." _John encouraged him. "You're right she may only work once a week. She may be a student who needs to study." Blay said. '_I'll just have to continue to checking in on her_.' Blay thought.

After a week of trying she was there. She was dusting off a shelf behind the counter. Blay had to fight the urge to chuckle. She was on a stool and was on her tippy toes and could barley look over the shelf. He watched her for a moment then drew a blank.

'_Oh crap what do I say to her? 'Hey thanks for saving my life?' What if I have the wrong girl. Or thinks I'm crazy for trying to find her to thank her?_' Blay thought as he looked down at his large feet. "Hello sir?" A voice called him out of his mental spiral. His head snapped up to see her still on the stool and a concerned look on her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked stepping down. As she got closer he could read her name tag. 'Skylar, her name is Skylar? How could I forget that?' He thought smiling at her. He took tell she barely come up to her his top of his chest.

"Ah yes I need to get something out of the that cabinet." He said pointing to the glass perfume case. He had spent enough time in here to figure out they sold his favorite cologne, Joop. "Oh alright." She said fishing out a pair of keys from under the counter.

'_Great that's not what I wanted to say. I just need to say thanks and get beyond this_.' Blay thought as they walked over to the case. "Which one?" She asked. "Joop." He replied. "Ahhh, a good choice." She said opening the case. She went on her toes trying to reach the product. He just took it down for her.

" Um, thanks." She muttered handing it back to him. "Is that all?" She asked. "Yes, what time does this place close?" He asked as they headed to the register. "Same time as last week, ten pm." She said with a small smile.

"You remember me?" He asked a little dumb founded. People remember Qhuinn or John. But not him, he knew how most people viewed him. The third unnamed musketeer, the replaceable stooge, but he suppose their group would be the same without him.

She nodded heading to the other side of the counter. "Yes you came with two other people. A real quiet guy and a flirt. You were the nice one." She said ringing up his Joop. He handed her his card. "You actually use the card?" She asked smiling up at him. "Yes, you gave it to us to use." He said putting it back in his pocket.

"Yes but people hardly use them." She said bagging his item. He handed her the money and she gave him his change. "What else do you remember about last week?" He asked. "It was raining, pretty hard too like it was yesterday." She said. "Is that all?" He asked. " Yes, thanks for shopping at CVS, please come again." She said handing him the bag as if to say end of discussion.

He took the bag and nodded his head. "See you next week then. Good night. Oh and thanks" Blay said heading out the door. '_Mhh, she shut that down to quickly she does remember something. But I did say thanks even if she didn't know what it was for._' Blay thought.

He went on his routine and swung by CVS a little after ten. The store was dark and a car was leaving the parking lot. He looked down the road. '_She walked home last week.' _Blay thought looking down the other side of the building. She was walking on the side walk towards the road.

"I'm being ridiculous. I said thank you and that's it." He said turning around. 'But I should make sure she gets home safely. There are lessers out there." Blay thought flowing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where could she be going?" Blay wondered as they entered the inner city limits. She had been walking for nearly an hour of hours and covered almost 3 miles. '_This girl can move._' He thought as she finally stopped in front of an long, tall red brick building.

She stopped and quickly looked over her shoulder then stretched out to looking down the road. She then ducked down an alley quickly. '_Could she be on to me?' _He thought as he peeked around the corner carefully. She pulled out a set of keys and opened a set of dark steel double doors. He carefully tip toed down the alley once she was inside. He gently pushed on the door, it was locked. '_That least she's being safe.'_ He thought.

He heard laughter at the mouth of the alley. He quickly dematerialized to the front of the building. Behind him, too busy laughing to notice his sudden appearance, a group of four girls and four guys turned down the alley. No they weren't guys and girls they were males and females.

'_What's a bunch of them doing here? Are they asking to be attack? Traveling in such a big group?_' Blay thought peering down the alley. One of the males reached out and knocked on the door four times. There was a pattern there, some kinda of rhythm. Blay couldn't place it though.

"Hey guys come on in." He heard Sky exclaimed letting them in. Blay stepped back and for the first time looked at the building. It had high archways and stairs leading to what looked like a box office. On neither side of the box office was glass door.

"A theatre?" Blay questioned as he walked up the stairs. He wiped off the dusty glass and peered into the lobby. There was chairs and tables covered with white cloths. There was also a ladder in the corner. "A theatre?" He repeated confused stepping back.

Curiosity started was starting to get the best of him. "What are a bunch of vampires doing in an abandoned theatre?" Blay wondered. He went to the side of the building trying the door again. This time it was unlocked. He quietly opened the door and shut it behind him making sure the door didn't slam. If he alerted them, they would most likely kick his ass.

Their voices echoed around the backstage. '_They must be on the stage._' He thought watching his step. "Alright so we have the approve from the society which means we have some funding but we need more in order to open up." Sky said waiting for a response.

"The funding will get us though one play two maybe. But if we want to keep going so brainstorm some ideas on fun raisers and we discuss that in a few days. Okay so now to our next topic. Our opening play." Sky said pausing for cheers. "Any ideas?" She asked over the cheers. "Grease!" The red headed girl shouted. "The cars might be a little hard to rig, Emily." A tan male reminded her. "Not to mention a be expensive, Hhurt I suggested Chicago." A tiny dark hair girl suggested.

"Yes that's a good idea, April, but the choreography could take months to get down." Sky pointed out. "Well do you have any good ideas Sky?" The brunette snapped. " Jeez calm down Heather. Mh,… well we could do a comedy, we could do The Merry Wives of Windsor but it's so long." Sky said tapping her chin. "What about _Caesar and Cleopatra_? People love romances." The blonde haired male.

Emily rolled her eyes. "No Phain, that's five acts long." "How about the Ideal Husband?" The skinny long haired one suggested. "That sounds perfect Seethe!" Sky exclaimed snapping her fingers. "It's only four acts long, we can have a commission to sell snacks and drinks." Sky jumped up and down. "Jeez you're really excited about this aren't you?" Heather asked.

"Yes, I want the people in this town to get a real theatre experience without playing an arm and leg. Besides when is the last time our people indulged in the some happiness. Our people were the best in the theatre until the humans got involved." Sky exclaimed using her hands to express her intense feelings.

"You said anything by Oscar Wilde was good I found it a few days ago. It's really good. We'll have to bring in a few more people though." Seethe said pushing back his dark locks. "Yes of course. That's understandable you can't run a theatre with just seven people." Sky said turning back to her comrades.

"Does that mean more vampires?" Hazel asked. "Maybe, so few vampires came into the city anymore. Some humans wouldn't be that bad." Sky said. From his hiding spot he could see the brunette, Heather, blanch. "Humans? I thought this was going to be a safe place?" She protested. "What's wrong Heather scared of humans?" Phain teased.

"It will but having some diversity would be nice. Besides the seven of us would still be in charge." Sky said patting her friend on the shoulder. Sky was a head taller then Heather. So Heather had to only been 5'3". "Be patronize me Sky!" Heather snapped shoving her hand away.

"I'm not. Okay since we decided on our play decide the part you want rehearse. But when should we hold open auditions?" Sky asked sitting down. "Gosh my feet hurt." She complained. "How about in next week?" Hhurt suggested. "But we're suppose to brainstorm then did you forget already?" April said gently knocking him on his head.

"Oh right , hmmm then the week after?" He suggested making everyone chuckle. "Let's come back and brainstorm the ideas next week set up some advertisement then the following week hold auditions. Giving us plenty of time to learn the lines." Phain said lightly elbowing Emily.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Seethe said. "Okay and once the humans get here we can make them do all the work. Like fetch our waters." Heather said crossing her arms. Everyone laughed but Sky. "No, they'll be our equally and will be treated so. Some will get parts just like the rest of you. One night be my stage manager. Yes you have the edge knowing the play we're gonna do a week ahead of time but that doesn't mean you'll get the part you want." Sky said crossing her arms and standing up.

"Jeez Sky way to ruin the mood." Hhurt said pouting. Blay smiled. '_Nice attitude few vampires would stand up to six friends and tell them they're wrong about humans_.' Blay thought. "Just letting you know it'll be. I said this is gonna be a safe place. That's for everyone who wants to take interest in the theatre." Sky said nodding.

"Okay, okay get off your high horse." Heather said. Sky rolled her eyes and turned away from her. "So is that it for this week Sky? It's nearly 3 am." Seethe reminded her. She sighed and turned back to them. "Yes, I know you guys have to get back before dawn. Let me know you find anyone else like us interested in our play." Sky said waving them off.

"Will do." Phain said taking Emily in his arm. "Don't work too hard." April said as her and Hhurt headed towards the door. Blay hide farther in the shadows hoping they didn't sense, smell or see him. "Let's us know if we need to meet before next week." Seethe said as Heather took his hand in hers. "Alright, but I doubt will but thanks."

Once everyone was gone Sky sat back down, actually she laid down. "This isn't going to be easy." She muttered. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Blay stepped out of hiding spot. He slowly made his way towards the stage. He forced on her watching her chest rise and fall. She just seemed to be resting not paying attention to her surrounding.

He should have paid more attention to his feet. He kicked a black metal box and the sound rang though theatre, bouncing off the dark walls. '_Shit!_' He looked down at the background prop then up to where Sky had been. Of course she was gone. But where was she?

The theatre grew quiet as the sound faded. He didn't hear anything, no foot steps, no breathing. '_Where did she go?_' He thought straighten up. Before he could take a step he felt a dragger at his throat. It wasn't a knife, a dragger was long and shaped different and didn't flip out, usually shaper too. He had spent enough time with the Brothers to know the difference.

'_What is a female doing with a dragger?_ _She's not any ordinary female._' Blay thought holding his hands up for her to see. "I'm not here to hurt you." He said slowly. She lowered the dagger surprised. "You?" She asked making him turn to face her.

" My name is Blay." He stated like a fool. "Well Blay why did you follow me?" Sky asked still holding up the dragger. " I followed you to make sure you made it home safe. Caldwell can be a dangerous place at night." Blay said. "Well I'm not home am I?" She asked. '_Thankfully_.' She thought. "No which why I should stay with you." He said.

"Well aren't you a gentleman? So you're gonna protect me from the l_essers_?" She asked putting the dragger back into a holster. "Yes of course." He said nodding. "It's the least I can do is return the favor." He continued to urge her. "Alright if you insist. But I was just gonna dematerialize there." She said shrugging.

"So you admit you were there last week." He said. "Don't push your luck." She said handing down stage towards the house. "You dematerialize everywhere?" He asked watching her walking up the alley. "Usually. To avoid troublemakers and _lessers_." She said as the lights lamps began to dim. "Then why did you walk here tonight?" He asked as more lamps switched off.

"Cause I knew you were around." She replied in the dark.


End file.
